


First time, with the lamp

by Quente



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quente/pseuds/Quente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink meme a long time ago, Chitose expands Tachibana's mind.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"The universe hates gay men," Tachibana said, staring at the man above him, brain firing with revelation. "It gave us beautiful cocks and beautiful mouths, but nowhere to put our cocks but up our assholes."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	First time, with the lamp

"Hey. Hey, it's all white now, it's okay." Chitose's voice was louder than it should be, reverberating through Tachibana's head as though they were in an echo chamber. 

Colors were shouting. Patterns slid like snakes across level surfaces. Everything was oozing together and opening up -- the doors of perception were being hammered by a big fucking battering ram.

"What was the name of that thing from Lord of the Rings, when all the bad guys were chanting outside of Minas Tirith?"

"Grond," Chitose said, and put his hands soothingly on Tachibana's back, turning him to face the plain white walls.

Tachibana almost cried at the beauty that was pure, patternless white. He rested his forehead against it and felt the coolness ease into his mind, filling it with gentle nothing.

"It was too much for a first time, eh?" Chitose's hands rose along his sides, stroked up his chest. "I know what can help bring you down."

"Keep touching me. Please," Tachibana whispered. "Touch me quietly, like your voice. Can you keep your touch low and velvet?"

"Sure, babe. I'll be back in a minute."

The hands left Tachibana's back. He planted both hands on the wall and soaked in the purity, something to scrub out the overwhelming sensations. He remembered the first few moments of the trip, when he didn't think anything was going to happen. 

"Hey, I might need a bigger dose," he said, remembering the taste of Chitose's thumb with the tab of acid on it, warm against his tongue.

That was when the color red started to throb. Yellow started after that, and then the patterns of rocks in the small zen garden fascinated Tachibana like nothing else had. So much depended upon the proper placement of the large rock amid the small ones. During Tachibana's long fascination with the rock garden, Chitose sat nearby, back against the wall, cigarette dangling from a finger.

Then it had slowly become too much. The patterns were way too busy, there was no way to straighten them out. The colors all ached against each other, and the stray bits of dirt and dust interrupted surfaces like they were moon craters.

"When does it stop?" Tachibana asked Chitose in anguish, and Chitose slid over to him. Turned him around. Held him while he listened to the pure white wall.

"It stops after a while," Chitose said in a low, calm, steadying voice. He was back, carrying a lit joint trailing its familiar acrid stench through his bedroom. Chitose moved to light the incense, but Tachibana shook his head.

"Incense will punch my nose," Tachibana said tersely, and turned, head planted in his hands. His body was too pure to keep up with Chitose, that was clear.

"Lay back." It was an order. Hands pushed Tachibana to the floor and he watched as Chitose put down the joint, removed his shirt, and picked up the joint again. "This will even you out." Chitose took a nice long drag.

Tachibana waited for it.

It came. Fingers like sandpaper drove into his skin and Tachibana gasped. Then a chest pressed down on his, silk meeting silk in a liquid slide. Tachibana wondered if skin was permeable. If Chitose's body would leave parts of himself in Tachibana. That would get inconvenient, but... "Mmmmfffff."

Chitose's mouth, covering his. Heat pouring inside, melted smoke, all softened from the moisture of Chitose's mouth, pouring like bubbles against Tachibana's tongue. Tachibana sucked air, and the smoke slid out along his extremities, into his eye sockets, easing out his fingertips. There was a body settled comfortably against his, and their bare chests were rubbing slowly like two cats on a lazy summer day.

"Better, right?" Chitose's tongue was in Tachibana's ear, playing with sound. Aural sex. Stopping noise with a wet plug. Letting it back in. Everything was big and loud and turned off and loud and off and the sound of licking was erotic enough to make Tachibana's cock ache.

"You got hard," amused, slow voice. Slow like swamp water oozing into his head and cushioning his over-stimulated brain. 

"Of course I did," Tachibana murmured, vision obscured by a cloud of light-colored hair. His fingers twisted in it. It felt as cool as shade in the summertime. He'd probably be angry if he wasn't trembling. "Touch me." A note of command, finally. Maybe being a team captain lived deeper in his body than any dose of drugs in his veins.

"More of this first," Chitose said, and took another drag. He set their lips together and blew the smoke down into Tachibana's mouth again. Tachibana swallowed it, and then opened his lips wider.

Tongue dragging on tongue. A million tastebuds all encountering SMOKE and ... was it CURRY RICE? Probably so. Tachibana laughed in the middle of the kiss and Chitose joined him. 

"Oh God," Tachibana groaned, hit with an overwhelming surge of hunger. It was swiftly followed by nausea at the thought of food. "Fuck."

"Okay," said the obliging voice, and Tachibana's hips were suddenly bare. Hands on his bottom, hands spreading him open, fingers smeared with something liquid and cold pushing a burning path into his body and refusing to leave.

"That isn't good at all," Tachibana panted, but it was, it was good to have something solid in his anus, something to squeeze around and try to invite deeper, even if it burned.

More fingers, spreading him gently but ruthlessly wider. His legs were wide open like the mind of Buddha. Tachibana lay there and watched his God with the huge dark pupils split him open. He slid his fingers down to his own cock and hesitated. Even the heat from his hand was enough to make him come.

"I'll take care of you. I always have." Dark eyes descended to stare into his and skin warmed skin in the softest embrace possible. Then there was a big object shoving into his rear slowly, burying itself about half way before beginning shallow thrusts.

"The universe hates gay men," Tachibana said, staring at the man above him, brain firing with revelation. "It gave us beautiful cocks and beautiful mouths, but nowhere to put our cocks but up our assholes."

Chitose laughed so loudly that he buried himself with one strong shove, and Tachibana cursed him. "I'm sorry," Chitose chuckled, and bent to fire up Tachibana's nerves again with a wet wet tongue on a sensitive earlobe.

Chitose stayed like that, barely moving, while Tachibana felt his body ache from cock and burn from the soft licking. When Tachibana felt like he was going to have to break and beg, Chitose finally started to move. "I almost forgot I was in there," Chitose said apologetically. 

"Asshole."

"Yes, in your asshole."

"That's not what I -- AAhhhh --" Hot hand wrapped around Tachibana's cock, rough thumb against his vein. Fuck, it was good. The air was silver from their body heat.

"I'm coming first," Chitose said, but it wasn't an apology. Tachibana threw his arms over his mouth and rode out the hard thrusts up his ass silently. He felt himself ache as Chitose's cock engorged with blood and split his rear even wider. Then the cock was out of him, hot wetness spilling over his balls to the sound of Chitose's gasps.

Chitose was off of him, sliding down his body, and Tachibana whimpered because he could see the light fixture on the ceiling. The metal plate holding it up was slowly unscrewing. If Tachibana watched long enough, the whole thing would surely fall. Before Tachibana could fixate on it, his balls were shivering from the attention of a tongue lapping him clean, and fingers were stroking the upper wall of his intestine right where his prostate grazed the lining.

"God. Fuck. Fuck." A beautiful worm was inside of his asshole dancing. 

"Let me see come on your stomach," Chitose said, voice soft with lust.

A second later, his balls swallowed in an impossibly velvet heat, Tachibana shot all over his skin.

"I like that. All emptied out, mind and body." Chitose's voice was a smug purr. He reached over to flick off the light.

"Will it come back?" Tachibana felt the darkness muffle the edges of his too-sharp vision.

"Yeah. But you'll need some coffee first."


End file.
